Containers of this type generally described above are disclosed in European Patent Publication EP 0 280 008 A 1 and in which the coupling members of the container are constituted by eyes for connecting the container with the load and traction hooks of a lifting gear or device. However, in coupling and uncoupling the lifting gear, a difficulty is encountered since the load and traction hooks have to be twisted and shifted before they are able to be hooked into the eyes. Consequently, as a rule, manual operations must be performed by operators using the container and lifting gear, or the assistance of a specially designed means is required in order to grip both of the hooks.
There exists, therefore, a need to provide a container of the type described in the above-mentioned European Patent Publication which does not exhibit this disadvantageous difficulty. The present invention fulfills this need.